yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shanta
Shanta is a European beverage officially established in the 1940's and is mostly manufactured in Japan. This is a knock-off of the Fallout beverage, Nuka-Cola and the real world soda, Fanta Backstory During WW2, U.S. sanctioned a trade embargo on Germany thus cutting the supply of American resources and equipment to Germany. Not only did this cut the food supply, it also prevented several cola beverages to be imported from the U.S., because of this, many Germans and Europeans in German occupied Europe started looking for alternatives. One man named Karl Weigsner along with his brother Alois Weigsner both started experiments on the remaining cola supply. Luckily, they found an alternative just as the cola supply was running low, and by late 1942, Shanta was up on the market all around Germany and German occupied areas. After the war ended in 1945, many of its factories were either destroyed or closed. This was not the end however, because in 1952, Karl began to produce his beverage on American soil and later after several years of paperwork, Karl finally got to open his first Shanta factory in Frankfurt, West Germany. It was once again popular among German citizens and even opened a branch in the Eastern Bloc and the Soviet Union along with Yugoslavia, however, the branch only had a limited supply. By 1962, the company had become global, and sold across several markets. Alois, however, knew that the beverage had potential, so in 1964, Karl and Alois began to test new flavors by combining several ingredients. After months of testing, Alois had found the perfect combination of sweet and vanilla flavor. Current information Shanta is an ice-cooled drink with the sweetness of many flavors such as strawberry, raspberry, oranges, etc. It is widely known among France, Japan, Germany, Austria, the UK, Italy, and the Czech Republic. Most of it is widely used as a biofeul development since a large portion of its ingredients have modified algae in it, which is completely harmless. The company also has an ice-cream flavor and a special root-beer flavor which is sold primarily in the United States. Alois' son, Erwin, has taken control of the company and began to get more involved in other places such as the fuel industry. Currently, the company has seen a wide success in western countries however, it is attempting to become more familiar in the Eastern Europe, most specifically, the Slavic region(s). The company has plans to continue expanding in China, Russia, the Balkans and the Baltics. It is currently a very popular in Northern Japan past Mount Kida. Since Japan is willing to open up more space for Shanta it is mass producing in Japan with Shanta having most of the beverages being produced in Japan. Partnerships *U.S. Department of Agriculture *Japanese Ministry of Agriculture Ingredients (This is just a copy and pasted list of ingredients from the real world beverage Fanta) Carbonated water, sugar, orange fruit from concentrate (5%), citric acid, vegetable concentrates (carrot and pumpkin), Ethyl methylphenylglycidate, castoreum, natural orange flavoring with other natural flavorings, modified blue green algae, preservative (potassium sorbate), malic acid, acidity regulator (sodium citrate), sweeteners (acesulfame-K, aspartame), antioxidant (ascorbic acid), stabilizer (guar gum), sweet cream vanilla. Category:WIP Category:Non-Human Category:OCs Category:OCs based on characters from other franchises